The present invention relates to an adjustable sunshade for protecting the windscreen of an automobile against the radiation of the sun.
Various sunshades have been disclosed for use in automobiles to protect against the radiation of the sun, and such sunshades have appeared on the market. These sunshades are commonly not adjustable, and therefore they cannot fit all automobiles. Further, these sunshades are commonly complicated in structure and difficult to assemble and install.